Beyond a Warm Handshake
by Casa Circe
Summary: Lt. Étoile didn't care for politicians. But this young diplomat from Pars was unlike any she had ever met. [Arslan x Étoile Modern AU]


Beyond a Warm Handshake

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters and all that jazz._

 **Note:** _Someone anonymously requested ArslanxEtoile modern day AU. As much as I'm not a big fan of doing modern AU's in general, I got some ideas for this. Probably really wordy but I think it works. I couldn't resist having my background as an international relations major slip in a bit._

 _This was supposed to be a drabble but it turned out longer than I expected so I decided to post it here as a one-shot. I'm not planning to expand it but it was a fun idea to explore anyway._

 _Enjoy!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lt. Étoile Barcacion had little patience for politicians.

Young as she was, the experienced soldier had already seen more than her fair share of them and she believed she had seen enough. They were all the same. Self-centered, arrogant, hypocritical, ambitious, power-hungry, manipulative. The list could go on. All she could ever be sure of was the only agenda any politician really worked for was their own interest.

As a veteran fighter who had been in several international campaigns, survived a few civil wars, Étoile had witnessed the cruelty people were capable of in difficult times. Which is why watching politicians swoop in to take credit for certain actions or make speeches condoning heinous policies only made her blood boil.

She wanted as little to do with them as possible.

But _he_ was different.

The young diplomat from Pars, Arslan Andragoras, one of the candidates running for the Parsian presidency, was unlike any politician she had ever met.

During a series of trade and territory negotiations with Pars, Étoile was present as part of the security detail of the Lusitanian contingent. And when she had first seen the young, silver-haired diplomat, she had dismissed him as another typical politician, intent on forwarding his own goals, even at the expense of others.

But he surprised her.

What she first took for naivete and cluelessness, she soon realized was sincerity. _That_ was new.

The longer she spent with him, the more she could see that he seemed genuinely concerned about the plight of his people and he was willing to make even difficult decisions in order to avoid war and bloodshed and to promote prosperous ties between allies.

He was cleverer than he seemed and was surrounded by wise advisers who guided him whenever he had his doubts. He did not make his decisions rashly but considered every alternative before speaking.

He had even managed to negotiate so effectively that hostilities were ceased, at least temporarily, between his country and hers. Having never seen any negotiations reach such peaceful conclusions, Étoile was stunned by this development. She could even say she was impressed.

But what surprised her the most was his friendliness towards her. They had had limited interaction but whenever she spoke about her country and her customs, he always seemed genuinely interested to learn more about them. They often exchanged differing views on various topics and she found that he made some salient points while never appearing condescending or overbearing. It was refreshing.

But the negotiations were soon coming to an end and neither of them knew when their paths would cross again. Soldiers weren't always invited to attend international conferences.

"I am glad that the negotiations are nearly over," Arslan told her one day, "But I will be sorry to see you go, Lieutenant. I have found our conversations very enlightening."

Étoile had raised an eyebrow at this. She would never admit it to him but she felt the same way. She was even beginning to enjoy his company. And she dreaded returning to putting up with all of the political boors she detested so much.

"Conflict is inevitable between nations," she said cynically, "I am sure we will have to deal with each other again sooner or later."

"I do hope it doesn't come to that," Arslan said with a smile, "when we do meet again, I hope it will be in more favorable circumstances."

Étoile simply shrugged her agreement. Arslan extended his hand and she shook it formally. But the gesture turned out to be warmer than either of them had expected. And they both hoped that this was not the last they would see of each other.

"I wouldn't mind seeing him again," she thought, "as far as politicians go, he's not too bad."


End file.
